The present invention relates generally, to lifting devices and, more specifically to cantilevered devices in which the sum of the moments may be varied by an operator suspended from one end of a cantilevered arm.
There are a number of situations in which it is desirable to be able to ascend and descend without any source of power other than muscle power. Manual ascent and descent may be used to simulate "anti-gravity" in the training of astronauts and divers. It may also be used in service and maintenance work, for example, in the replacement of elevated lighting fixtures. A machine with these capabilities could also be used as an exciting amusement ride in a carnival.
A number of cantilevered arm type machines have been suggested. B. Buzzichelli et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,463), W. McLean et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,486) and A. Briggs (U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,696) all provide cantilevered material handling devices but none of them provide for manual operation of the cantilevers by an operator suspended from one end of the cantilever.